Captain Olimar
Captain Olimar (キャプテン・オリマー), also referred to as just Olimar, is the main protagonist of the Pikmin series, and the discoverer of every Pikmin type so far. He also appears as a playable character in Super Smash Bros Brawl. He was the first Hocotate Freight employee to discover the Planet of the Pikmin and the Pikmin species. He is the only employee of any merit who works at Hocotate Freight, and in the first Pikmin game, captains a customized company ship; the S.S. Dolphin. He has a family (wife, son, and daughter) on his home planet, Hocotate. In the notes on the Worthless Statue and the Priceless Statue, Olimar mentions his father and mother (whose death is hinted at). In-game, Olimar's dialogue of notes to himself are in Pikmin only; in the second game, they are replaced by the Ship's. History Plot of Pikmin While on an interstellar vacation from Hocotate, Captain Olimar's ship, the S.S. Dolphin, collided with a meteor and crashed onto an uncharted planet(Later named "PNF-404" by natives of Planet Koppai), which is actually the Pikmin's planet. The Dolphin lost 30 pieces, and the accident rendered Olimar unconscious. When he regained consciousness, he found the planet's atmosphere contained high amounts of oxygen, which is extremely poisonous to his species. Fortunately, Olimar landed next to the still barely functioning skeletal hull of the Dolphin. While wandering around an area he called The Impact Site, Olimar met odd creatures that he called Pikmin at what could be called their nest, which he named an Onion. Both Pikmin and the Onions are named after famous foods Olimar often ate on Hocotate. These Red Pikmin that he discovered were able to reproduce more Pikmin with Olimar's help. Olimar directed them to carry his ship's Main Engine back to The Dolphin's remains, which auto-repaired itself with the parts that Olimar and the Pikmin brought. This allowed the S.S. Dolphin at least lift off for the night and avoid the hostile nocturnal creatures that reside on PNF-404. Olimar found that the Pikmin followed him loyally, which he guessed was because he plucked each one from the ground or was seen as a parental figure. Olimar's leadership skills and the Pikmin's ability to fight enemies, destroy obstacles, and carry ship parts combined to allow Olimar to find each of the various parts of the Dolphin while the Pikmin species flourished. While looking for parts, Olimar discoved other areas, including the Forest of Hope, the Forest Navel, the Distant Spring, and the Final Trial. He also discovered two more Pikmin species, the bomb-carrying Yellow Pikmin and the aquatic Blue Pikmin. Luckily for Olimar, he was able to find the Dolphin's 30 ship parts to attach to the Dolphin's remains with time left to spare. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet as a souvenir for his son. By the time Olimar left, the Pikmin had learned to work together by themselves, and it seemed as though they would survive as species without his assistance, resulting in a happy ending. Alternative Endings Olimar found that the Pikmin followed him loyally, which he guessed was because he plucked each one from the ground or was seen as a parental figure. Olimar's leadership skills and the Pikmin's ability to fight enemies, destroy obstacles, and carry ship parts combined to allow Olimar to find each of the various parts of the Dolphin while the Pikmin species flourished. While looking for parts, Olimar discoved other areas, including the Forest of Hope, the Forest Navel, the Distant Spring, and the Final Trial. He also discovered two more Pikmin species, the bomb-carrying Yellow Pikmin and the aquatic Blue Pikmin. Luckily for Olimar, he was able to find the Dolphin's 30 ship parts to attach to the Dolphin's remains with time left to spare. Before he left, he took a bottle cap from the planet as a souvenir for his son. By the time Olimar left, the Pikmin had learned to work together by themselves, and it seemed as though they would survive as species without his assistance, resulting in a happy ending. Return to Hocotate After Olimar's success at the Distant Planet, he was able to blast off of the planet to return to Hocotate, see his family and return to his normal life. Deciding to land at Hocotate Freight, he met up with the President of Hocotate Freight and a local employee named Louie. After landing the S.S. Dolphin, he learned that the company was in debt, having to pay an amount equal to PokoIconx10,100 and the unknown price of Olimar's prized ship, the S.S. Dolphin. This was to pay for the loss of a Golden Pikpik Carrot shipment, supposedly eaten by a ravenous space bunny. Learning that the S.S. Dolphin was sold to pay for some of the debt, Olimar was so shocked he dropped a souvenir he found on the Distant Planet for his son. As the bottle cap rolled past Louie, an old ship, commonly known as 'The Ship' was able to use its Research Pod to suck up the rusty bottle cap. The Pod analyzed the piece of salvage to be worth Pokosx100, which lowered the remaining debt to Pokosx10,000. The President commanded Olimar and Louie to return to the Distant Planet and collect more treasure. Paying off Hocotate Freight's debt As Olimar and Louie were heading to the Valley of Repose, the ship collided with a tree branch, and the resulting impact jolted Louie out of the cockpit, meaning Olimar had to search for him. Luckily for Olimar, he found a group of Red Pikmin fighting a lone Dwarf Red Bulborb. He was able to unite with Louie by using the Pikmin to penetrate the barriers. Louie had discovered a treasure that was a large double D Duracell battery, dubbed the Courage Reactor and started their treasure seeking adventure. Later they discovered a series of Caverns deep underground, which housed many treasures and even the previously undiscovered Purple Pikmin. As they were able to make progress in the Awakening Wood and Perplexing Pool, they encountered the undocumented White Pikmin and rediscovered the Yellow Pikmin and the Blue Pikmin, which were eager to help. The debt eventually lowered to a miniscule amount. In the end, Olimar and Louie were able to pay off their company's debt. The search for Louie After repaying the debt, Captain Olimar blasted off the planet, but noticed that he somehow left Louie behind. Alas, it was too late, as he was going too fast to turn around and get him. After meeting the President once again to present him with all the treasures he and Louie found, the debt was fully paid. Olimar then told the President that there was more treasure on the planet. The President, looking to increase Hocotate Freight's fortune, then decided to send Olimar and Louie back to the planet. Only then did he realize that Louie was missing. The President decided that he would join Olimar to search for Louie and to make their company even wealthier. The two went to the Wistful Wild to start their search and find more treasure. They both were able to find Louie in the Wistful Wild, but he was at the very bottom of the deep, dark, dangerous Dream Den. To make matters worse, Louie was resting on top of a gigantic Titan Dweevil. Olimar and the President were able to rescue Louie, although all the characters think that Louie was the one controlling the Titan Dweevil in the first place. Pikmin 3 In Pikmin 3, Olimar's unseen voyage is explained through Data Files the player can find throughout the game: Due to to the President's excessive spending and failure of a new business venture, Olimar is sent back to PNF-404 with Louie in search of even more treasure to buy back the S.S. Dolphin and repay Hocotate Freight's newly acquired second debt. However, The Ship lands near a massive creature known as a Quaggled Mireclops, which destroys it, leaving Olimar and Louie stranded. As they explore the planet, they inadvertantly pick up the Koppaites' Cosmic Drive Key. After a while, Olimar starts to enjoy the search for treasure, and even becomes tempted by it. He at one point writes in his diary he is sick of the President getting everything and how easy it would be to take just one piece of gold. Olimar eventually discovers the Formidable Oak, seeing something glittering at the top of it. Thinking it must be valuable gold, he climbs to the top, only to find it is actually a living creature, the Plasm Wraith. The creature eventually obsesses over Olimar, preventing him from leaving, yet doesn't harm him. Each time Olimar attempts to escape from the Plasm Wraith, the creature activates the suit's auto-sleep feature, preventing him from continuing his escape. With the help of Louie, Alph, Brittany, and Charlie are able to locate Olimar and subdue the Plasm Wraith just long enough for them to take off with Olimar. In Pikmin 3, his notes state that once he pays off the second debt he will be able to get the S.S. Dolphin back. By gathering all of the secret memos you can unlock one of the five exploration logs featuring Olimar talking at each location. In these he will mention Hocotate Freight's second debt, finding the cosmic drive key, and the Plasm Wraith. Gallery Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Pikmin Characters Category:Nintendo GameCube Debut Category:All Characters